I propose to study the history of the medicinal uses of gums of vegetable origin from pre-classical antiquity to ca. 1900. Beginning with the Babylonian, Egyptian and Biblical reports, the Greco-Roman, Medieval, Renaissance, and Early Modern (1600-1700) periods will be studied with respect to medicinal and, where relevant non-medicinal uses of vegetable gums (i.e., ceremonial, dietetic, domestic, etc.) Thereafter, because of the growth of medical literature, specialization in the sciences, establishment of taxonomic systems, better geographical knowledge, and increased international commerce, the coverage necessarily will become more selective. Among the topics to be considered in the later portion of the study are: survival of older patterns of explanation, modifications in drug administration, the introduction of new gums and their appearance in pharmacopoeias, commercial nomenclature and grading techniques, rise of modern pharmacognosy, detection of adulteration, determination of chemical composition and empirical formulae, botanical origin, technological innovations, industrial uses, and proprietary drugs. The study will be copiously documented; all translations from Greek and Latin texts will be prepared by the author, and a bibliography will be included.